Free! Iwatobi Swim Club Class of 2003 Reunion
by mikaylugh
Summary: When it comes to life, Shashi Sakuno isn't the most well-trained person. After rejecting and embarrassing the biggest geek of the school ten years ago, what will she do when he turns out to become one of the hottest swim male models in Japan? Haruka Nanase x OC
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**A/N: **Just wanted to say thanks for checking the story out! Hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

**Chapter One: Class Reunion**

"Me? Go to prom? With you? No way. Why would I want to?" I laughed in Haruka Nanase's face. It was true, why would I? He wasn't popular, or hot. Heck, he wasn't even decent. He was just a lonely freak with two friends and a weird passion for freestyle swimming. Definitely not my type.

"Hah, look! He looks like he's gonna cry!" one of my friends, Gou, shrieked at me.

"We're just saying the truth dude! Stop right now, ya big baby!" her twin, Kou, remarked.

The three of us continued to gang up on him, calling him names, making fun of him. And then. . .

* * *

My eyes quickly snapped open, revealing the surface of my metal desk and sleek laptop. I had another one of these dreams, when would they ever stop?

My name is Sakuno Shashi, and I'm 27 years old. I have jet black hair that passes my waist, fair skin with very little acne, and bright, curious ocean-blue eyes. I'm 5'2, and currently living in the busy city of Tokyo, Japan, working as an accountant for my dad's company that makes uniforms and outfits for team sports. It's a boring job really, never anything exciting happening, but it makes good pay and I do want to move out of my small apartment as quickly as possible. To be honest, I really don't understand why I'm here. After graduating high school, I wanted to become all sorts of things. A doctor, an engineer, a model. Yeah, they were all pretty diverse options. However, I never really got through to any of those careers, because I dropped out of college. With the cash I'll be making from this job, I was planning to rejoin college and hopefully receive a degree to become a businesswoman and move out of this boring place.

"Sakuno-chan! Sakuno-chan!"

I continued sitting in my awkward just-woke-up-please-go-away position, knowing it was just Ree-Kitsu calling my name. Ree-chan has been my co-worker and closest friend for the seven years I've been here. She also went to Iwatobi High with me, although I never really took notice of her, and was one of the loudest people I knew. A lot of people think that she looks like Petra Ral from the popular anime and manga, Shingeki no Kyojin, but to be honest, I don't really see it. Maybe it was just me.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, what now Ree-chan?" I replied, still groggy.

"Look, look, look!"

She was now in my office, bouncing up and down. Her strawberry-blonde bob floated up and down, and her smile looked as if it was ready to just fly off her face. Ree-chan looked like a kid in a candy store, except instead of a bag of sweets in her hand, it was a folded purple, green, and yellow card with a shiny seal. I grabbed the paper from her and started to read, wondering what on earth she was talking about. My heart sank.

"WHYYyyYYYyYYYyYYyYyyyyyYYY?" I cursed, "Why now? Why?!"

On the card, it said that Iwatobi High School's Class of 2003's Reunion was coming up, and that it was a Masquerade-themed ball and would be in two weeks. /sobs/ God, those were the longest four years of my life, I swear.

"Don't worry, Sakuno-chan!" Ree-chan piped up, "I'll be there with you anyways. Plus, don't you wanna see how everyone turned out?"

"No. . . not really," I thought. In high school, I was ultra popular. I was voted Most Likely to Become an International Supermodel the year we graduated. However, despite being well talked about, my personality was one that belonged in the trash. With Koh and Gou by my side, I reigned terror all over school, telling people off, teasing freshmen and even senpais. I was definitely the worst person in Iwatobi, I'm sure that even the teachers could agree. After all, I talked back to them and would make rude side comments during class. I honestly think that they let me graduate high school just to get rid of me, afraid of what I'd do if I had another year with them. Anyways, back to teasing people. Yes, I was a bully. I admit it. After looking back at what I'd done to them, I didn't want to see what they turned out like. What if I had scarred them for life? One student in particular.

* * *

I sighed loudly as I walked into Monique's Boutique, an American-based shop that opened a store near my apartments. Ree-chan offered to go reunion dress shopping with me today, and I was to meet her here at 12. Where was she? I sat around, looking at all the pretty outfits in the windows of the other shops.

"SAKUNO-CHAN!"

I turned my head to my right, seeing Ree-chan running up the slope to Monique's. She looked so out of breath, I forgot that she was fifteen minutes late.

"Sorry. . . I . . . gas. . . and. . . PARKING AUGH."

"It's fine, don't worry. Are you okay at least?"

Fortunately, Ree-chan nodded. She directed me into the store, admiring my fair skin tone.

"Any dress color would more than likely look good on you, Sakuno-chan! This should be easy."

It's been three hours in the store, and I have found absolutely nothing to wear to the reunion. I was starting to get frustrated, and from the look on her face, I could tell Ree-chan was too.

"Why aren't any of these dresses doing her any justice?" she muttered to herself, pacing back and forth, "That color is perfect, but it's so frumpy, jesus christ."

"Ree-chan, I think it's time we went back to our houses," I offered, "It's been three hours, I'm starving."

"No!," she replied, starting to flip through a thick catalog on the table near our dressing rooms, "Oh. My. God. This dress! Just wow! Sakuno, you need to try this on!"

She flashed me the picture, and man, she was right. It was a short, loose fitting red dress that was just a bit tight at the bottom, and reach just a little past half of my calves. The model in the photo was wearing black pumps to round it off, making it look both stylish and sexy at the same time.

"Excuse me, do you happen to have this dress?" Ree-chan asked a slim store worker walking past.

"Do I look okay?" I stepped out of the dressing room, nervous to hear my best friend's reaction.

Ree-chan looked up from her catalog shopping. She dropped both the book and her jaw.

"Do I really look that bad?" I asked.

"You. . . omg, okay, calm down, Ree, it's just the greatest dress ever." Ree-chan said to herself.

"Really?"

"YES YES YES YES YES," Ree-chan replied, "You look hella fabulous Sakuno-chan! You'll be talking to so many guys at the reunion."

I blushed, sure that I was going to buy the dress. I have to say though, it did look good on me. It made me look so thin and kawaii, I loved it. And the price wasn't too bad either, it just needed me to starve for only two weeks instead of three.

* * *

The two weeks came by quickly. I was dreading the reunion, unsure of what to do or say there. Should I avoid everyone? Apologize? Say hi? Die?

As I began dressing up, I realized something.

"God, what am I going to do about my hair?"

I didn't know my next course of action. The last time I styled my hair was years and years ago, on a blind date my dad set up against my will. Just then, I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it, I saw Ree-chan with a curler in one hand, hairspray in the other.

"LET'S DO THIS!" she battle cried, barging into my living room.

"What. . . how. . ." I protested.

"I knew you wouldn't know what to do with your hair today, so I finished early and decided to stop by and help you," Ree-chan replied. She knew me too well.

An hour and three million spritzes later, my jet black hair was curled to perfection. I applied some mascara and eyeshadow, and stuck on some bright red MAC lipstick. Dang. I'd date myself if I could, I thought as I checked out my work.

"We have to go, Sakuno-chan!" Ree-chan squealed, "It starts in thirty minutes! We'll be late if we don't leave right now. Here, here, a mask for the ball."

I held my white mask in my hand, admiring the silver, sparkly decals on the front. Quickly, I grabbed my black Coach clutch in the other and ran out of my apartment, hoping I'd make the reunion in time.

* * *

**A/N: **Some of you may be wondering, "Where's Rin? Rei? Nagisa? MAKOTO?!" I'll be planning to attach those characters into the story soon. If I had written them in the first chapter, it'd start to mess up what I had in mind.

Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for Chapter Two: Reunited.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

**A/N**: For those of you that have read Chapter Two before, you may know that I had split Chapter Two into two halves, one for one day and the other for the next. I decided to merge them together so it'd be easier to find them rather than thinking number three is Chapter three when it's really Chapter Two, Second Half.

* * *

TammykohJY: Thank you! And go for it! If you like writing, that's all that matters. (:

IApproveThisMessage: hahah, it's totally fine! I do that a lot too! (: and thanks! I will definitely try to upload more of my fanfics if I have the time. I love to write, after all! :D

* * *

**Chapter Two: Reunited**

Thirty minutes later, Ree-chan and I were up on the steps of our old high school.

"It's been so long!" she exclaimed, "Look at all of these new buildings! If we had these when we were here, man, how cool would that have been!"

She genuinely looked so excited to be there, in the presence of all her old friends. We snapped some photos with my Canon Rebel T3i, running into a lot of our old classmates on the way to the cafeteria. A lot of them gave me dirty looks, but I couldn't blame them. I had probably ruined their high school experience for them, and didn't even apologize for what I did. The two of us checked in, got our name tags and table numbers, and went off for some drinks. One of the waiters was serving jello shots. I usually don't drink alcohol often due to my tendency to get easily drunk (the last time was maybe a few years ago), but since today was special, Ree-chan and I each took two, and decided to explore a bit, to see how much the school had changed. As we walked out, we noticed a group of women, single and married alike, crowded around a tall man with a crisp black suit on. For some reason, I felt like he was staring at me, despite me not knowing who he was.

"Oh my gosh! He's so hot! Look! " Ree-chan exclaimed, pointing at the main attraction of the little party.

"Uh, no thanks, Ree. I'm gonna look around a bit. If you want to, you can stay here," I told her, and walked away. I wondered if the high school had changed much since I had graduated. I wandered past my old classes, the principal's office (spent a whole lot of time in there), and _that_place. Before I could flashback to it, my brain started becoming woozy. I tried walking, but to no avail. My legs turned jelly-like, my vision was completely out of control. And then darkness greeted me like an old friend.

* * *

When I woke up, I registered the smell of men's cologne. I breathed it in deeply, not wanting to get out of whoever's arms these were. They were so strong, yet so comfortable and gentle. I snuggled in farther and fell asleep again.

* * *

When I truly came alive, I saw that I was in someone's single-sized bed. The white sheets were tucked in around my still-dressed body and there were some pillows all around my messy hair.

"Hello?" I sat up, "Is there anyone home?"

I heard a scuffle from a few rooms down.

"Nagisa-kun, Rei-kun, Haruka-kun, I think she's awake," a voice spoke up. It was one that was oddly familiar, but not by much.

Three men suddenly appeared in the bedroom, along with another trailing.

"L-Look. If you're trying to touch me or s-something, I'll let you know I took self-defense classes (in like the seventh grade, but they don't need to know that)!" I shrieked, grabbing as my hard objects in my hands as I could (there wasn't much. A few pillows and an XBox 4 controller.).

"Just stay still . . . It won't hurt . . .," the blonde guy came towards me, reaching out his hands. Quickly, I threw a pillow at him, hitting him right in the face.

"Come on now, Nagisa-kun. Don't scare her like that!" a green-haired male said. He reminded me of a mother chicken taking care of her babies, the way he tried to reprimand his companion.

"Gah, fine. I'm sorry, Sakuno-chan," Nagisa apologized, "We're just here to check on you."

"Check on me?! And how do you know my name?!" I asked, still slightly dazed, but more alert than I had been a few minutes ago.

"Well, you had passed out in the hallway at Iwatobi and Haru-chan over here -points to guy trailing behind- found you and carried you to his house. We three had heard about it, so we came right away to see if you were okay. And we know your name because of your name tag, haha," greenie laughed easily.

"Who are you four people?"

"This is Nagisa Hazuki -points to blondie-, I'm Makoto Tachibana, here's Rei Ryugazaki -points to a guy with red glasses-, and that dude over there . . . is Haruka Nanase."

"Did you just say Haruka Nanase?" I asked, "The one who specialized in freestyle swimming in our year?"

". . ._specializes_," I heard from the back.

A tall, handsome black-haired man stepped up from behind, wearing a loose, white, long sleeved button-up with a pair of black slacks, held up by a thick leather belt. His eyes scanned my awkward body, clearly disgusted by the view.

"W-wah?!" I gaped, definitely not processing everything as well as I should've, "N-no, this can't be! The last time I saw Haruka Nanase, he was a geek! A nerd!"

"Times change, gotta get with the program," Haruka-kun smirked, "I see you haven't."

"Woah woah woah, wait," Makoto interrupted, "You two know each other?"

"I've known her since I was three, Makoto-kun," he stated, not daring to take his eyes off of me.

* * *

Flashback:

"Sakuno, go play with Haru-chan, I need to talk to his mom," my mother told me, "He's the same age as you, and I'm sure he'd love to get to know you."

"But mommy, I don't wanna make new friends," I, being as stubborn as I was at three, replied, "I already have some (I was really just referring to my dolls at home.)."

"Well, you have to," and she pushed me towards the strange boy, expecting us to just immediately become closer in the next few hours.

And we actually did. Haruka-kun was one of the nicest, funniest, coolest people I'd ever met, even to today. For the rest of the time after-school, I hung out with him as much as I could. Never actually in school though. Boys and girls weren't suppose to talk with each other unless they were "together (Elementary school logic)" or partners for something. When we finally entered sixth grade, I found out what it was like to be popular. I started drifting away from him, because he didn't fit the profile of "cool," which was what I desperately wanted to be in middle school.

Anddddd back to reality.

* * *

"Is that true Sakuno-chan?!" Nagisa kun spoke up, "You guys used to be friends?!"

"Yeah," I sighed, "Used to. Anyways, I have to go home now, it's probably getting really late. Um, thanks guys for all the help."

"I'll accompany you," Haruka-kun spoke up, "I think we have some things to catch up to."

* * *

"Sooooo," I began, "How's it been?"

I'd be lying if I said this walk home wasn't awkward. I'd be lying if I said that I thought he wasn't that attractive. I'd be lying if I said I was comfortable with this.

"Fine."

Oh god does he hate me now?

"Sorry for troubling you. I think the amount of alcohol I had made me woozy because I wasn't used to it."

"That's ok," Haruka-kun replied. I suddenly felt really shy, not knowing what he was thinking. I mean, we had a lot of history together. And that one time in high school. . .

For the rest of the way back to my house, we both said nothing. Our good-bye's were like dust in the wind, soon to be easily forgotten.

* * *

"Sakuno-chan!"

It was currently 2:45 p.m., but I felt like I'd been up for days. I was back in my office again, trying for some peace and quiet. But of course, that couldn't happen with Ree-chan around.

"-sigh- What?"

"Are you okay?! I heard you passed out oh god I'm so sorry for not sticking with you I should've known something was wrong (she just kept jumbling the words together and wouldn't pause for any breath.)," she started.

"It's fine, Makoto, Rei, Nagisa, and Haruka-kun were kind enough to pick me up and take care of me," I replied with a smile, not wanting to upset the poor girl any farther.

"WAH?! You met them?! Tell me ev-"

"SAKUNO SHASHI!" my boss barged into the room, "You've been promoted! You're now to work in the field and go take customers' orders there. Here's your first job."

* * *

Before I had time to celebrate my new career upgrade, I was pushed into my car and rushed to 5294 Oakgrove Avenue. Apparently, we'd scheduled an appointment for 3 p.m. When I got there, I found out it was a pool place for competitive teams to practice at, full of eager swim students that were ready to learn, and pros that had muscles the size of my head. The building was so huge that I had to ask for directions as to find the way to the coach (a.k.a. customer) of one of the clubs.

"E-excuse me, sir?" I tapped on a thick shoulder, "Do you know where the coach of . . . the Tokyo All-Stars is?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. It's me."

Without warning, I was abruptly greeted by the serious face of Haruka Nanase.

* * *

**A/N**: Please leave a review and check out my other story, Stuck with You! Thanks for reading my fanfic! Hope you liked it. Stay tuned for Chapter Three. (:


	3. Chapter 3: Help

**A/N:** Sorry for the very very very late update! I've been so busy recently that I never got the chance to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Help.**

Without warning, I was abruptly greeted by the serious face of Haruka Nanase.

I froze, and began twitching. It was a bad habit I'd developed in college due to how nervous I'd get before, during, and after finals.

He smirked at my expression, probably internally laughing at how bad I looked. I considered running out of the hall, into my car, and off to go to some place to eat my embarrassment off, until I remembered that I was on a job. Skipping out would mean being demoted on the same day I just got promoted.

"U-um. . . I-I have s-something to talk t-to you about," I began, fixing my eyes upon his distant glare, "m-my office sent me to t-talk to you."

Haru-chan continued staring at me, as if waiting for me to say something else. Perhaps about high school and the reunion. No way. Then, he spoke in a deep, quiet voice.

"I'm guessing you were sent from the team uniform company. Here are their sizes. We didn't know what we wanted the outfits to look like, so go ahead and watch the swimmers for some inspiration and come up with something. I'll be over there."

I was surprised. The tall, handsome man in front of me was more talkative than I remembered. Back in high school, even in class, he wouldn't answer with more than one sentence. Then again, that was usually due to the fact that my "friends" and I would tease him so much that he couldn't say anything back. Nodding my head once, I headed towards the bleachers facing the indoor pool, scoping out the scene on the way there. In front of me were about six students, each in their own lane, practicing the hundred-meter freestyle stroke. Because I was so near, I overheard them talking.

"Why do you think Coach Nanase makes us practice freestyle everyday and all the others once every week?"

"I dunno. But I heard from my older sister that she heard from her best friend who has an older brother who used to go to school with him that he used to swim it in high school, but he had suddenly quit."

"That's weeeeeird! If I made my team, I'd be there 24/7!"

The six laughed, putting on their caps and goggles and heading onto the diving blocks. With a quick motion, they dived in, reaching the other side in no time. I watched with fascination, never seeing young kids swim so quickly.

"I see you're watching the Tokyo All-Stars, huh? Nice to see you again."

I looked to my side, wondering who the voice belonged to. For a moment, I had forgotten who he was, until I saw his hair color. It was a mixture of green and light brown, slightly matching his eye color. What was his name again? Makoto Tachibana? I was never really one for remembering names.

"Hm? Uh, yeah, I'm designing their swimsuit," I responded, showing him my first few sketches, "Any ideas?"

"Just fix this here, maybe that little part should be there," he took my pencil and began drawing another picture, finishing the piece in a quick second.

I viewed the photo, impressed with how it looked. The swimsuit was a nice, sleek, black one piece with the colors of the Tokyo All-Stars running diagonally across the chest in perfect sync. Definitely this design. With a thank-you nodd and smile to Mako-chan, I fast-walked to where Haru said he'd be. Looking around lamely, I couldn't find him. Suddenly, I heard a huge splashing noise. He was in the pool?! For the next minute, I watched him swimming across. His form was absolutely beautiful, and his muscles flexed every time he brought up his arm for another stroke.

"Why do you think coach only swims free?" I heard one of the younger boys ask.

"Dunno. He must like it though. Why do we have to swim all four strokes (butterfly, backstroke, breaststroke, and freestyle) when he has to only swim one? So unfair!"

My attention was brought back to Haru-chan. He climbed out of the pool, dripping cold water everywhere. He was wearing his same black-and-purple jammers that he did in h- wait, why was I even staring? He was so uninteresting, we disliked each other in high school, he probably hates me now. Blushing, I quickly looked down at the clipboard in my lap. A shadow darkened the light in front of me, and I looked back up. For the second time today, I was surprised by Nanase-kun.

"Do you swim?"

"E-EH?"

"Do you swim?"

"U-um, well in my free time. I used to in college, but. . ."

"Here," he tossed me a red one piece with the words "Lifeguard" and a white cross over it, "The kids wanna go swimming after practice and someone needs to watch."

I was so surprised I didn't even reply. How'd I get myself stuck in this mess? Sighing, I headed towards the changing room, not even realizing that I had forgotten to share my swimsuit design with him.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror. Gosh, did I gain weight? The last time I put on a bathing suit was years ago, back when I was training for the Olympics, but that story's for another time. Grabbing my change of clothes and putting it in a plastic bag, I walked out of the changing room. People were starting to stare.

"Ahh!" I thought, trying to cover up, "Really, Haru-chan, would it hurt to have given me a towel earlier?"

"I can see why everyone likes you!" Nagisa-kun popped up on my side, "You look great! I bet Haru-chan is probably staring." He winked at me with a bright glint in his magenta eyes.

"You're joking, right?" I replied, rolling my eyes, "He's probably wondering why I'm so fat now."

"Ah, come on. You didn't gain weight since high school. To be honest, you're the only one who hasn't gone through a major change. Except, well, maybe your attitude and-," he stopped, thinking, "Nevermind."

"HUH? You can't just leave me hanging!" I cried.

"No, I'll tell you some other time!" Nagi-chan bounded off happily, bumping into some kids on the way to the bleachers. For an adult, he sure acted like a small child. I laughed, walking to put my stuff away. Once that was done, I stood on the edge of the pool. For a moment, I hesitated. Then, attaching the goggles on that I found in the changing room, I dived it, welcoming the water thankfully. I swam, doing all four strokes with an excited sensation in the pit of my stomach. This felt great, and it wasn't timed either. I felt less pressured to be good, but more to enjoy myself. However, I remembered that I had to watch the students. Cutting my small vacation short, I climbed out of the pool and took off my goggles. A small crowd of kids were staring at me.

"Didya see that? She swims as quick as Coach!"

"How long can she hold her breath for?"

"I wanna be like her when I grow up!"

In the center of the group were Haru, Nagisa, Makoto, and Rei. While three quarters of them were amazed, Haru was clearly unimpressed. He whispered something in Makoto's ear, who nodded and shot a quick glance at me. Then, he walked away to the other pool.

"Sakuno-chaaaan!" he bellowed, beckoning me over.

"Hm, what Mako-chan?"

There was a twinkle in his eye as he replied.

"I'll take over here. Haru wants to race."

* * *

**A/N:** Please, leave a review for me to read! I love hearing opinions, they always help me improve. I hope you enjoyed reading this and stick around for Chapter Four! :)


End file.
